Are You Strong Enough to be My Man?
by BlueberryPancakes
Summary: River Skellington, the Pumpkin Princess is plauged with nightmares *Finished*


Are you strong enough to be my man?

The first installment in the River Skellington trilogy 

Background info: Okay, you need to know this stuff to understand the story: This takes place twenty-one years after the movie.  Jack and Sally have been married for twenty-one years, and they have three children: River, Echo, and Oliver.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas.  However, the following characters _are_ mine: River Skellington, Echo Skellington, Oliver Skellington, Orion Ceryx, Ebony Kaufmann, Ivory Kaufmann, and Rufus Ceryx.  Enjoy!

          River Skellington stood in the silent hallway of the Skellington mansion.  So many memories that she had lay here; memories of childhood, memories of adulthood, memories of family, and memories of friends.  But that was all gone now.  Not even memories lived in the house now.  

The old, abandon mansion that had once been lived in by the Pumpkin King and his Queen, the two Pumpkin Princesses, and the young Pumpkin Prince.  But those happy days were over.  Tragedy had struck, it's first victim, Sally Skellington, died at age 35, two days before Halloween.  Her death was labeled as suicide.  But the Skellington's knew it wasn't true.  Sally didn't kill herself; she was murdered, murdered in cold blood by someone out to get her power.

          Jack Skellington struggled to be the same Pumpkin King, father, and friend he was before his wife's tragic death, but he wasn't.  The caring Jack Skellington that had once ruled over Halloween Town, who had been a devoted father and friend, was gone forever; he had died the same day as Sally had.  

          The household was falling apart, the young Pumpkin Princesses and Prince started to go their separate ways.  

Echo longed to see her mother more than anything, and one day, two days before Halloween, five years after Sally's death, she committed suicide.  

Oliver became obsessed with finding his mother's killer, and was admitted into a mental institution before he was 15.  Tragedy had claimed two more victims.  

River had tried in vain to keep the family together.  Oliver had slipped out of her reach years ago, and kept drifting away, never to return.  Her father was the only one left within reach.  And he was slipping away just like the rest of her family.  But she never gave up hope.  

          Ten years after the death of Sally, two days before Halloween, Jack Skellington was found lying dead in his bed, with a note clamped tightly in his hand. 

_Dearest River,_

_          I have finally found true happiness.  Now that I am dead, I have been re-joined with your mother, and Echo.  Please do not morn my death for too long.  You are still young, you have a life to live, don't throw it away._

_Love,_

_Your father, Jack Skellington_

          Tears streamed from River's eyes, staining her pale cheeks, "Please, don't leave me Daddy, don't leave me!"

          River felt as if someone where shaking her violently, forcing her to open her eyes, "Daddy!  Please!" she screamed.  

**"River!"** A voice followed the violent shaking, **"River!"** followed by more shaking.  

          **"RIVER!"** Another voice called, softer, more feminine like, **"RIVER!"**

          River screamed one final time and opened her eyes wide to see who was doing this to her- in front of her stood a very worried Jack and Sally Skellington.  

          "Mom!  Dad!" River cried and dived into their awaiting arms, "You're still here, your still here…"

          "Shhhh, of course were still here." Jack soothed, and exchanged glances with Sally.  

          "Echo!" River cried, "Oliver!" she looked franticly around the room.  

          "Shhhh, calm down, calm down." Sally stroked her long, dark hair.  

          "Where are they?!" River slid to her knees and started to cry, pulling away from her parents, "Please…" she uttered.  

          "What's going on?" a groggy voice said from the doorway, "What's with the screaming?"

          River's head jerked up **"ECHO!"** she leapt from her parent's arms.  

          "Yah, it's me, a very tired me, but it's me." Echo Skellington gave her older sister a hug.  

          "Oh, thank god your okay." River shook her head over and over, trying to rid herself of the vision.  "What's happening to me?"

          "You had a nightmare, River," Jack eased her halfway back to her bed and rubbed her shoulders in support, "You were screaming in your sleep."

          "Screaming, screaming what?" River turned to him, "What was I screaming?"

          "You were screaming for me not to leave you." He said softly, not wanting to upset her anymore than she already was.    

          River started to cry, she backed away from him, shaking her head.   

          "Tell us about it, you'll sleep better, then." Jack tried to ease her back over to the bed.  

           "I, I, was home," River began uncertainly, "No, no, I, I can't…" she sucked in a breath.  

          "Please, sweetie, go on, you'll feel better if you do." Sally urged her to continue her story.  

          River wiped the tears from her cheeks, "

"Years earlier, mom, mom, was, was, was, murdered.  They said it was suicide, but it wasn't.  Five years later, Echo, wanted to see mom again so badly, she, she, she…" River trailed off, unable to finish.  

          "River, you know I wouldn't to that, you know I wouldn't leave you like that, right?" Echo slid down on the bed next to her, "You know me better than that, right?"

          River nodded, "Of course, but it was so real…" she squeezed her eyes shut and continued, "Oliver, he was obsessed, he wanted to find the, murderer, more than anything.  Just before his 15th birthday, he was admitted into a metal institution." River rocked back and forth.  "Oh my god, **OLIVER**!"

          "He's in his room, River, he's okay, we're all okay.  All of us, it was just a nightmare, it's not real." Jack soothed her, pulling her into his arms.  

          **"Oliver!"** River broke free from his grasp, and rushed down the hall and into her little brother's room where he lay on his bed sleeping peacefully.  "Oliver." River dropped on her knees to his side.  

          The boy stirred in his sleep slightly, "River?" he asked sleepily, "Are you okay?"

          River breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank god your alright." She brushed his black hair away from his eyes.

*  *  *

                   River found herself standing in the silent hall of the Skellington mansion.

          _So many memories used to live here._ She thought, _too bad they didn't last…_

          The Skellington mansion had been empty for years now; no one dare to peak inside.  

          Poor Sally Skellington was murdered in the old house.  The police labeled it as a suicide, but everyone knew that wasn't true.  

          Some say that Jack Skellington himself committed the crime; others say it was another member of the royal family, out go get her power.  

          Echo Skellington had barely had a taste of life without Sally before she joined her, two days before Halloween, five years to the date of the murder.  

          Oliver Skellington believed that his mother's killer was out there, waiting for the right time to strike, and it was only a matter of time before he struck again.  Years of searching left him in a deep depression, which he never attempted to climb out of.  Two weeks before his 15th birthday, he was admitted into a mental institution, never to return to the outside world again.  

          Jack Skellington lost his will to live the day his wife died.  He lost his will to go on as the triumphant Pumpkin King.  The last years of his life had been filled with tragedy, and he had had enough.  Two days before Halloween, ten years after the death of his wife, five years after the death of his youngest daughter, Jack Skellington was found dead, sitting at his desk, a note clamped in his skeletal hand.  

_Dearest River,_

_          I'm sorry I had to leave you like this, but I am happy now.  Now that I have joined your mother and sister, I have reason to wake in the morning, and to sleep at night.  _

_Love,_

_You father, Jack Skellington_

          River Skellington was left to pick up the pieces of the Skellington family.  

          "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" River screamed, and burst into tears.  This couldn't be happening, it couldn't be…

          **"RIVER!"**

          River sobbed uncontrollably.  

          **"RIVER!"**

          She forced herself to open her eyes, there, in front of her, was a tear-blurred face of Jack Skellington.  

          **"RIVER!"**

          "Dad?" she asked shakily, her trembling hand reached out and stroked his skull.  

          "Yes, River, it's me." Jack nodded and gingerly took hold of her hand.  

          "Oh god." She uttered and sank into his awaiting arms, "It was the nightmare again."

          _Again?_ Jack thought, _this isn't good; I think I should tell Sally about this…_

          River sobbed quietly in his warm embrace, "Please, make it stop."

          "Make what stop, River?" Jack asked softly, wondering what she was talking about.  

          "The nightmare." She whispered softly, "Make it go away.  Please."

          Jack closed his eyes, _I wish I could, River, I wish I could…_

* * *

          Oliver lay awake in his room, staring out the window, watching the silent raindrops pelt against the glass.   

          There was a knock on the door.  

          "Come in." Oliver said, unmoving from his warm place in his bed.  

          The tall figure of Jack Skellington entered the room, "Oliver, you still awake?"

          Oliver rolled over, "Yah, couldn't sleep."

          Jack blinked, "You're having trouble sleeping, too?" he asked, dreading the answer.  

          "Kind of." Oliver shrugged, "Why?"

          Jack walked over to the bed and sat down, "Oliver, have you had any nightmares lately?"

          "No, I haven't had any dreams at all the past few weeks." Oliver shook his head.  

          "Oh, well, that's good." Jack let out a sigh of relief, "If you have any nightmares, you know it's okay to come to us, it's okay to wake us up."

          Oliver nodded, something was going on here, but he didn't know what, "I know."

          "Good." Jack gave him a hug, "Goodnight, Oliver, try to get some sleep."

          "Okay, goodnight, Dad." Oliver pulled his covers higher and closed his eyes; whatever was going on could wait until morning.  

* * *

          The Halloween sun rose and washed through the windows of the   
Skellington mansion; lighting up every room and doorway.  

          River lay in her bed, her jade eyes clouded, and dark.  She had lay awake most of the night.  Afraid to sleep, afraid the nightmare would return.  

          Echo rose from her bed and stretched; she turned on some of her music and continued her morning routine, humming softly to herself.  

          Oliver sprung from his bed, and jumped up and down for a few moments, before becoming fully awake and heading downstairs to see what was for breakfast.  

          Sally silently slipped from underneath the warm covers, careful not to wake Jack.  She brushed her long red hair and dressed, then walked downstairs to fix breakfast.  

          Jack lay on his back in bed, watching Halloween waking up from the large window overlooking the town.  He only got one day off a week; he figured he should use the time wisely, by sleeping in.  

          The Skellington family was awake and ready for another day, with exception of one, River Jade.  She lay unmoving in her bed, afraid of what the day would bring.  The nightmare had struck her; she had never felt such anger, fear, and love towards anything like this before.  

          There was a knock on the door, "River?  It's mom, can I come in?"

          "Sure." River answered sleepily, as she started to drift off into sleep.  

          The door opened and Sally stepped in, "Riv, you don't look so good, are you okay?"

          River jerked back from sleep and into reality, "I didn't sleep last night.  I was scarred it would come back."

          "The nightmare?" Sally asked, moving closer and sitting down on the end of the bed.  

          River nodded.  

          Sally closed her eyes and thought; it pained her to see River suffering.  She wished there was something she could do, but there wasn't.  "Do you want to have some breakfast?  You'd feel better."

          River shook her head, "No, I'm going to walk around town for a while.  I can't sleep, and I'm not really tiered.  Maybe I can clear my head."

          Sally nodded, "Okay, Riv, just be back before dark, okay?" She rubbed her shoulder.  

          "I will be." River nodded and proceed to dress in her normal fashion.  

* * *

          The streets of Halloween Town were alive with creatures of all kinds, all smiling and paying their respects to the Pumpkin Princess.  

          Normally, River would smile back politely, and wave in return, but not today, today was different.  Ever since the first night she had dreamt of the nightmare, she had become detached from her life, detached from Halloween.  

          She passed though the "lively" part of town, and into the dark, ghetto of Halloween.  Here was a place that few respectable creatures lived.  Some creatures that lived here were normal, only they didn't make enough money to live in the nicer part of town, others, were not.  

          River walked with her head down, not paying any attention to her surroundings, when she bumped into someone and fell backwards onto the street.  

          "I'm sorry!  I didn't see you!" a voice broke her train of thought, "Are you okay?"

          She looked up to were the voice was coming from, above her was a handsome young man, about her age, looking back at her with blue eyes shaded with concern.  "I'm fine." She reassured him.  

          "Here, let me help you up." He offered his hand, "Are you sure your okay?"

          River took his hand and allowed him to lift her from the ground, "I'm fine, thanks."

          "I'm Orion." He said shyly, he knew who she was; he felt like an idiot for knocking the Pumpkin Princess down.  

          "I'm River." She smiled, it seemed like she had seen him before, but she knew she hadn't.  

          There was an awkward silence, "So, um, do you want me to walk you home, just in case?" Orion asked.  

          "Oh, um, okay, I guess." River brushed a wisp of her red hair back from her face.  "Do you know where I live?"

          Orion smiled, "Everyone knows where the Skellington mansion is; three blocks from town hall, by the graveyard and the spiral hill."

          "Oh, yah." River never thought about everyone knowing that she was royalty.

          Orion waited for a moment, then started to walk down the street, watching River.  

          River looked back at him; there was something familiar about him, as if she had met him before, not in person, but from a distance.  

          "Are you sure you're okay?" Orion asked, stepping closer to her, "You don't have to walk, I can carry you."

          River smiled at his kindness, "No, that's okay, I think I can make it."

          Orion smiled in return; he hadn't expected the Pumpkin Princess to be so kind, he was expecting her to be stuck up and snobby, but she was the total opposite.  

          River started walking slowly down the street, watching his movements, studying his features, analyzing his character.  

          Orion studied her as she floated gracefully, her movements where soft, and defined.  Over the years, Orion had learned to analyze a person's character by the way they looked, walked, and the tone of their voice.  River was a soft, gentle person, with a wild flare, and a vivid imagination.  

          "Do you live around here?" River asked, starting a conversation.  Something about this mysterious stranger was creeping into her mind, his movements, his face, his words.  

          "Yes, back down this street." Orion answered softly, with a tint of bitterness in his voice.  

          River nodded, the area wasn't the best of areas, but it wasn't a slum neighborhood.  

          "My dad's the town jeweler, maybe you've heard of him.  Rufus Ceryx?" Orion continued.  

          "I have heard of him, I had him custom make a necklace for my sister's birthday a few years ago." River recalled her experience with Halloween Town's jeweler.  

          "Yah that would be him." Orion nodded.  He uttered something under his breath that River was unable to understand, but by the look on his face, she figured it was better that she didn't.  

          The rest of the walk was silent.  When they reached the gates of the Skellington mansion, the Halloween sun was starting to set.  

          "Thanks for walking me home." River smiled, and pushed the gate open.  

          "Anytime." Orion smiled back, "I'll see you around sometime, bye." He waved, wondering if he'd ever see her again.  

          "Bye." River said softly and waved back, "See you around." She watched him go, wondering if she'd ever see him again.  

          She walked up the steps to the door, and paused, looked back, Orion was no-where in sight, turned back to the door, and stepped inside.  

          Orion stepped away from the gate, and walked silently down the street, he paused, and turned back, _no_, he thought, _you don't have a chance with her…_  And continued on his way.  

          River walked past Oliver and Echo in the living room, and past Jack and Sally in the kitchen, staring strait ahead, thinking about Orion.  

          "Have a nice walk, Riv?" Jack asked, looking up from the plans for next Halloween he was reviewing with Sally.  

          River continued to think, and climbed the stairs to her bedroom, where she lay on her bed, and fell fast asleep.  

* * *

          The Corpse Mental Hospital was at the dark end of town, River walked though there often now days.  She always felt strange, and out of place.  Everyone around her was malnourished, and living in filth and poverty.  She was the Pumpkin Princess, the beautiful and mysterious River Jade Skellington.  

          People often stared, and wondered what she was doing out of her mansion.  Other's knew the reason, or thought they knew, the resent years had brought her down to insanity, and she was coming to commit herself.  Every time she left, and returned to her mansion, she couldn't bring herself to do it.  Others didn't care.  But one knew the real reason.  One sole creature of Halloween knew the truth about River.  

          River was coming to the mental hospital to visit her brother, who had been admitted there shortly before his 15th birthday.  This sole creature was none other than the son of Halloween Town's jewel, Orion Ceryx.  He alone knew River's secret.  Ever since he had seen her, he knew he was in love.  Her jade eyes, her tall features, he pale blue skin, her red hair, everything about her, he loved deeply.  

          River walked to the steel doors of the hospital, she reached out, as to push them open, but stopped.  She couldn't bring herself to do it; she couldn't bear to see her brother locked away in a circular room with padded walls.  She turned and ran, ran far away from the horrible place, back to her mansion; tearing through the streets, the wind whipping her hair on her face, her tears falling on the cold, hard, stone.  She tore open the door, and slammed it behind her, crying for her father, crying for relief of her pain.  She began to search the rooms franticly when he did not answer.  

          Finally she reached for the knob of the master bedroom's door, her hand sat still, inches away from it, the knob turned, and the door swung open, she stood staring, she had not moved, the wind could not penetrate the walls, something moved the door, something cold, something dark, the image of her murdered mother appeared before her, "Join us, River, come join your family…"

          The images of Echo, her sister who had committed suicide two years earlier, her brother Oliver, the poison ring she had given him for his 15th birthday, lay in his hand, the poison gone, and her father Jack, the remaining piece of the under leaf of the deadly nightshade plant lay in his skeletal hand.  

          "Join us, River." They called, their voices hollow and echoing, cold and dark, an evil thump sounded, her eyes shot open.  She was in her room, lying in her bed, a cold sweat covered her and the blankets.  The thump sounded again.  She sat up, and stared at the window, before opening it, letting the refreshing cold breeze wash over her face, and slender body.  She looked down, on the ground below her window, stood the tall, dark, handsome figure of Orion Ceryx.  She gasped, "Orion!" she called, "What are you doing here?!"

          "Shhhh!  Come down here!" he called back, retrieving something from the bushes.  

          River looked around; there was a vine by her window, and two stories below her.  She walked to the door, and locked it, then returned to the window.  "Heads up!" she called into the night air, and climbed onto the window ceil, took a deep breath, and jumped.  

          Orion stepped back, ready to catch her, as she fell and landed gracefully on her feet like a cat.  

          "Why did you come here?" River asked, "You could have knocked-"

          "Shhhh." Orion shushed her, placing a finger on her angel rose lips, "I want to show you something." He led her through the quiet, dark streets of the city, and up to the gates of the cemetery.  

          "Where-" River started to ask, "Where are-"

          "Shhhh, don't talk." Orion hushed her again, and pushed open the gates and stepped inside.  "Follow me." He whispered.  

          River nodded silently.  

          They walked to the spiral hill, and over the small fence up to the top.  Orion stopped; he dropped into a sitting position and motioned for her to sit beside him.  

          She obeyed silently, studying him, trying to see what his intentions where.  

          "Look." He said softy, and pointed to the bright, yellow moon high in the velvet sky.  

          The sight was breath taking.  From the top of the spiral hill, they could see everything, the moon, the stars, the graveyard, the Skellington mansion, and the town of Halloween.  

          "It's beautiful." River breathed, not taking her eyes off the magnificent sight that lie before her.  

          "I thought you'd like it." Orion whispered back, turning his eyes momentarily to her, then back at the scene.  

          "How did you know about this place?" River asked, she knew that her parents had knew about this place, and shared their first kiss there, but she didn't know if anyone else knew about it.  

          "I come here every night." Orion answered, sliding a little closer to her.  

          River turned to him, "It's breath taking, thank you for showing me."

          "Anytime." Orion smiled, _forget it, she's the princess, you're just trash from the ghetto.  Stop this before it gets serious…_  He ignored his thoughts and leaned closer to her.  

          River closed her eyes and leaned closer to him, _going a little fast, are we now?_  She ignored her thoughts and kissed him softly.  

          Orion's eyes slid closed as he returned her kiss, _oh, god, I'm in love…_

          As the kiss ended, River and Orion opened their eyes slowly, staring deeply into each other's eyes.  

          Orion broke the silence, "Can I show you another beautiful place?"

          River nodded, "Yes, I'd love it." Watching him rise from his spot, and help her to her feet.  

          "Follow me." He whispered in her ear, and walked down the spiral hill, as it began to unravel.  

          They walked out of the graveyard and into the dark woods, along the path.  The path was narrow, and dark, but Orion lead the way carefully, it was obvious that he had walked it many times before.  It wasn't long before they came to a circle of trees.  Orion stepped into the circle and walked over to the one with a Christmas tree carved on its trunk.  

          River stopped, she knew this place, this was the place her father had first stumbled upon, and the Christmas massacre had followed.  Even though she hadn't been born yet when it had happed, it still affected her, and sometimes she felt like she had been a part of it.  

          "It's okay, I know how you feel about Christmas." Orion comforted her, noticing her tension.  

          River stared at the door, she hadn't stumbled on it accidentally, looking for a change in the same old routine like her father, she wasn't going to go looking around for things to imitate and copy.  Everything should be okay; Sandy was forgiving enough to allow the royal family to visit as much as they wanted.  

          Orion waited by the door, "Do you want me to show you?" he asked softly.  

          "Yes, yes, I want to see Christmas Town." River walked closer to the door, gathering her courage.  

          Orion stood silently, and turned the knob gently, and the door swung open.  

          River stepped closer, and she and Orion were sucked into the unknown world of Christmas Town.  

* * *

          Jack lay awake in bed, thinking about River and the nightmare she'd been having.  

          "If you're so worried about her, go check on her." Sally mumbled from beside him, "I think it'll stop in a few days.  We just need to hang in there."

          Jack turned to her, "I suppose your right, I should go check on her, she's been in her room for eight hours." Jack pushed the covers away and stood, "I'll be back." He said and walked off down the hall.  

          The children's rooms were on the same level as the master bedroom, Echo's was three doors down, Oliver's was two doors down to the left, and River's was four doors down to the right.  

          "Riv, it's dad, are you okay?" Jack knocked softly on her door, "Riv?"

          There was no answer, only a slight breeze floated from underneath the door.  Jack shivered, feeling it.  He looked down, to where the breeze was coming from, _that's strange, there's not usually a draft here…_  He thought, "River!  Are you in there?" he called and turned the knob, only to find that the door was locked.  "River!" he called, louder this time.  He turned the knob harder, using more of his strength.  The lock snapped, and the door creaked open.  "River!"

          There was no answer, just an empty bed with sheets thrown everywhere, and an open window.  

          Sally stepped up beside him, "Why are you yelling, Jack?  What's wrong with River?" she asked sleepily.  

          "She's gone." Jack answered simply, his eye sockets absorbing the scene.  

          Sally stared at the empty room and the open window, "Jack," there was a hint of worry in her voice, "Where's River?!"

          "I don't know, Sally." Jack shrugged, placing an arm around her, "I don't know."

          Orion and River walked through the snow of Christmas Town, watching the children throw snowballs instead of heads, laughing at one another, and acting their age.  

          "So where is this beautiful place you promised me?" River asked, spinning around in the snow.  

          "Follow me." Orion offered his arm, which she gladly accepted, "And I will show you the way, my princess."

          River laughed, in the short time she had known Orion, he had been polite and considerate with a sense of humor and warmth to him, and knew no boundaries.  

           Sandy Claws sat in his living room, looking over the list of children for next Christmas.  The phone rang, and he answered, "Santa Claus speaking."

          "Sandy!" the voice on the other end sighed in relief, "Thank god I got a hold of you!  This is Jack."

          "Jack!" Sandy smiled, "How have you been?" he continued to look over the list.  

          "I've been good, River's been having nightmares, and she ran away, have you seen her?" Jack asked in a worried tone.

          "No, I haven't." Sandy shook his head, "If I do I'll give you a call through."

          One of the elves came running in, "Santa!" he cried, "There's two creatures here!  And we think there from Halloween Town!"

          "Jack!  Can you hang on just a second?  Jingle thinks there's two Halloween residents here." Sandy asked.  

          "Yes, yes of course!" Jack sounded extremely relieved, _please let one of them be River… Wait a second, TWO Halloween residents?   I better go check the kid's rooms…_

          Sandy set the phone down and followed the elf outside into the snow.  

          "There!  I saw them over there, by the tree, going up the hill.  A girl and a boy." Jingles pointed.  

          "Thank you Jingles.  I can take it from here." Sandy waved him away, and followed the footprints up the snow-covered hill.  

          The soft snow, which had fallen lightly to the ground, grew heavier, and fell faster and thicker than ever before.  

          Orion led River over the hill, and down to a small, dirt path, which lead to a small cabin.  They walked up to the door, and Orion pulled a silver key out of his pocket and opened the door.  "After you." He held his arm out.  

          River stared at the inside of the cabin, it was a small, "A" frame wooden cabin, a small living area and a raised kitchen and a steep staircase, leading to another room.  

          Orion said nothing, and walked over to the old style fireplace, and placed some wood inside, and lit a fire.  

          River could feel the warmth on her cold face.  It was inviting, the warmth called to her, she felt safe in it's presents.  She walked closer, and curled up on the blue couch, and closed her eyes.  She could feel Orion's arms around her, and a soft kiss on her cheek, the weight was lifted, and the warmth of the fire enveloped her again, then the weight of a warm blanket covered her, she could feel Orion wrapping it around her, she made no attempt to open her eyes, "Thank you." She whispered, and plunged into the darkness of sleep.  

* * *

          The morning sun broke through the windows, lighting up every room, chair, table, and corner.  River awoke to the warm sunlight on her face, pulsating though her.  

          Today was a new day.  A fresh day, she could start over, and forget what had happened in the past.  She rose from her place, and straitened her clothes, and brushed her long red hair.  She walked out the door and into town, where life was waiting her.  

          She thought of Oliver, and mentally debated about visiting him.  As much as she loved her brother, she could not stand his living conditions.  And in her place of power, she could do nothing about it.  She had offered to revamp the building, and pay for it herself, but her ideas had always been rejected, thrown away like yesterday's trash.  

          River walked the streets of Halloween Town every day of her life.  She knew all the roads, twists, turns, crevices, holes, and texture of every road there was.  The years of tragedy that weighed heavily on her shoulders were the cause.  

          Every day of the past six years had held it's own tragedies.  The death of her mother, Sally; the death of her sister, Echo; Oliver's self-committing to the metal hospital; her father's will to live as well as her own had deteriorated.  The quality of life of the surviving Skellington's had deteriorated with it.  They were no longer the proud, safe, happy family they had once been before it all started.  

          First it was the mysterious death of Sally Skellington; then, the suicide of Echo Skellington; then the act of Oliver committing himself to the mental hospital after years of searching for his mother's killer with no avail.  

          The death surrounded the surviving Skellingtons; death in the morning; death in the afternoon; death in the evening; death at night.  

          River's heart pounded in her chest; her breathing was fast, and erratic; her pale blue skin lost all color; she stood in the darkened doorway of her mansion, waiting for death to come, waiting for her turn to die.  

          There was no source of warmth, no source of comfort, no source of relief.  Except one, Orion Aeolus Ceryx.  He was just a shadow in the darkness of the night, but he held the power of comfort and relief from the years past.  River felt safe in his presence, safe from danger, safe from life, safe from death.  

          River jerked her head up and shrieked in terror; she forced herself to open her eyes; she found herself curled up on a warm blue couch, in a small cabin, the snow falling softly outside.  

          Orion rushed in and sat down next to her on the couch, "It's okay, it was just a nightmare." He soothed.  

          River felt the tears falling from her eyes, down her face, and fall to the floor.  She fell into his arms, crying in his warm embrace.  Once again, she felt safe.  

* * *

          "Are you sure you haven't seen her?  You're positive?" the phone shook in Jack's death grip.  

          "I'm sorry, Jack, I haven't seen her.  I didn't see the two residents Jingles was talking about last night either, I followed some footsteps, but they stopped before I got anywhere.  Sorry Jack, I'll keep looking though.  Do you have any idea where else she could be?" Sandy asked, completely oblivious of Jack's current state of mind.  

          "No, I don't." Jack uttered, "Oh god, I'm at my wits end!" he said, more to himself that anyone else.  

          "If I know River, she'll turn up today, or maybe tonight, but she will come home soon, I know her, you know her, Jack, and River _will_ come back." Sandy reassured him.  

          "I hope so." Jack closed his eyes and set the phone back in its cradle.  

          "She'll come back, Jack, I know she will." Sally rubbed his bony shoulders.  

          "She better." Jack muttered, "She'd better know what's good for her."

* * *

          River wiped her eyes, "Orion." She choked, "I need to go home.  I, I just need to go home."

          Orion rocked her gently back and forth, "I know, I'll take you home, River."

          "This whole time was great, but I need to go home.  I need my family." River lifted her head and faced him, "I'm sorry."

          "Don't be sorry, I knew you'd want to go home, you need your family." Orion stroked her hair, "I understand, and it's okay."

          River closed her eyes as the tears started to flow freely, she tried to speak, but couldn't find her voice.  

          Orion pulled her back into his arms, "Shhhh.  River, your family needs you, and you need them.  I need you too, I love you, River, but so does your family.  When I brought you hear I wasn't expecting you to stay forever."

          River wiped her sleeve over her eyes, "Orion, I love you too." She whispered.  

          "I know." Orion whispered back, "I know."

* * *

          Fourteen year-old Echo Slate sat at the dinner table, eating her dinner in silence.  River had disappeared the day before, and hadn't come back yet.  Everyone was staring to worry.  

          The doorbell screamed, and Echo rose, knowing that Jack and Sally were too deep in thought and worry about River, that they didn't even hear the scream.  

          When Echo opened the door, she found the mayor standing in front of her, "Echo!" he smiled brightly.  

          "Mayor, how have you been?" Echo smiled back, "If you're here about Dad not showing up for work today, I can explain."

          "Actually, I'd like to see him personally if I could." They mayor switched his faces.  

          "That's not the greatest idea right now, River kinda vanished into thin air like she does sometimes, but she hasn't come back yet, so he and Mom are at their wits end at the moment.  But I'll tell him you came by." Echo explained calmly.  

          "River's gone?  And she hasn't come back yet?" The mayor stood, astonished.  River had been known to vanish for an evening, or a day, but she always returned before the day was over, or in some cases, when it was just beginning.  

          "Yah." Echo nodded, "I don't think there's anything to worry about."

          "How can you be so sure?" They mayor asked, studying her pale violet skin.  

          "Sisters have this bond, they know what each other's thinking, and I have this feeling, that where ever she is, she's safe, and she's ready to come home." Echo leaned her head against the doorway, looking down at the ground.  

          "Oh, well tell your father that I came by, and that I think that River will return home soon." The mayor turned to leave.  

          "Okay, I will, bye Mayor." Echo nodded slightly and closed the door.  She walked softly back into the dinning room.  

          The streets of the town were loud, and busy with activity.  Orion and River walked though the crowd.  It wasn't long before they reached the Skellington mansion.  

          River stared in through the gates.  "I don't want to go back." She whispered.  

          Orion stared at her, "How can you not want to go back, they're your _family_."

          "Orion, I don't want to go back!  If I do, it will come back!  I can't go back!" River turned to him, wide eyed, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.  

          "The nightmare?" Orion asked softly, placing his hands on top of hers.  

          "Yes." River hung her head down, "I want to go back, but it will come back if I do."

          "River." Orion said firmly, "I know that you're afraid, but they're your family!  You have to go back, they miss you, and you miss them."

          "I want to stay here with you." River moved closer to him, wishing herself into his embrace.  

          "They are your **family** River, I'm not, and I'm just nobody, go to your family." Orion pushed her away.  

          River stared at him wordlessly for a moment, with her eyes watering, "You are somebody, and I love you." She whispered, and turned to the gate, knowing what she had to do, she walked though, and up the steps to the heavy wooden door, and disappeared inside.  

* * *

          River walked through the darkened hallway.  The walls were dark, and the air was gloomy.  She moved silently into the kitchen over the old wooden floor.  

          In the dark, empty kitchen, a single ray of sunlight fell though the dusty window and fell upon the counter.  River stared at the counter.  Upon it lay a collection on knives.  Some knives where dull, and rusty, some were wickedly sharp, and pointed, some where short, some where long, some where curved, some had the glimmer of a crimson blood covering them.  

          "Hello, River." A deep, gruff voice said from behind her, startling her.  

          She spun around; her hair whipped her face, "Dad!" she breathed a sigh of relief.  

          "River." Jack acknowledged.  Something was wrong with him, his voice was gruff, and deranged, his posture was terrible, his black pin stripped suit lay loose on his thinning skeletal structure, and there was an evil look in his eye sockets.  

          "Dad, what's wrong?" River demanded quietly, studying his thinning features, he had always been horribly thin, but this was thin for him, it was almost as if his bones had been gnawed in half.  

          "Nothing, River.  Nothing at all." Jack cocked his head to the side, his eyes glaring at her.  

          Her eyes moved to the counter and back to him.  He smiled darkly, and walked over to the counter.  "It's quite a collection, don't you think?" He asked, picking up a dull and rusty butcher knife with a crimson glimmer reflecting off it onto River.  "I've been collecting them for years now."

          River turned away, she didn't want to see the blood stain on the knife any longer.  "Dad what's wrong with you!"

          "Oh, nothings wrong with _me._" Jack whispered coldly in her ear, he clutched the wooden handle of the knife in his hand.  

          River stood, his breath was cold on her back; she shivered, and tried to speak.  

          "I suppose it's time you learn the truth about how your mother died." Jack circled around her in a menacing strut.  

          Her breathes where coming more rapidly now, than ever before, she stood, cemented in place, unable to move, due to sheer terror.  

          "Your mother was a nice creature, far too nice at times.  As nice as she was, she had enemies, like all people.  One night, two days before Halloween, she and I had a fight, and she said something that hurt me so deeply, that I couldn't take it anymore.  Sot that night, I crept down to the kitchen, and pulled this knife out of the drawer, and came back to bed without her even knowing.  She lay sleeping peacefully, such innocence, she was never innocence, she was a cold hearted criminal, and I knew that I was full filling my duty as the Pumpkin King to keep Halloween safe from the true evils that lurk within." Jack raised the knife higher, inspecting it, "And it lay dormant for so long, I think it's time it returns to battle." He sneered and slid closer to River, raising the knife with evil intent.  

          River gasped, she had found her mother's murder, and he was standing in front of her.  "You, why did you, you, you, bastard!" she screamed.  

          "Why did I?  It was my duty to kill the enemies of Halloween.  She was a true enemy.  I was full filling my duty." Jack laid the rusty blade on her shoulder.  

          "Oh my god." River breathed.  She had to get out of here; she had to escape before she became another victim.  

          "And now, my dear, it's your turn to die!" Jack screeched.  The knife slashed in the air, slashing the flesh.  

          River screamed and ran through down the hall.  Jack ran after her, "You can not escape!  You will meet your maker!"

          She ran through the door and slammed it shut, never stopping for a moment, she ran down the stairs, and into the town.  She reached the middle of the town, near the ghoul fountain.  She fell to her knees and sobbed.  

          The crowd backed away from her, and a circle of people surrounded her, all fifteen feet away from her, standing, watching her cry.  No one dare to move closer and comfort her, they just watched her, staring with cruel interest.  The crowd whispered to each other, daring each other to walk over to her.  

          A single creature walked out of the crowd and knelt down beside her.  "It's okay, River." It whispered in her ear.  

          She looked up at the kind creature, "Orion, what are you doing here?" she touched his face.  

          "Yes River, it's me.  Come on, let's go home." Orion lifted her off the ground.  

          "Home?" she asked softly.  

          "Yes, my home." Orion answered softy in return, "And we can live together forever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever…"

          The words echoed in River's mind, repeating endlessly.  

          "Forever, and ever, and ever." She repeated, she closed her eyes, and once again, felt safe in Orion's warm embrace.  

          She opened her eyes, and sat up strait.  She was no longer in Orion's arms, or in the small cabin, instead she was at home, in her bed, the window open, and the crisp breeze pulsating through the room.  

          The door creaked open, and Jack Skellington stepped in, "River, your awake."

          River stared at him, "Get away from me!" she screamed, jumping from her bed and onto the floor.  

          "River, what's wrong?" Jack moved to the door, unknowingly blocking it.  

          _Oh, god, he's going to try to kill me again, he blocked the door!_  She mentally shrieked to herself, her eyes darting around, searching for an escape.  

          "River, what's wrong." Jack asked again, staring to worry, something was about her was strange, it was almost as if she wasn't in control of her own mind.  

          "You'll never catch me!" She laughed, and jumped out of the open window into the darkness.  

          Jack stood, dumbfounded.  

          River plunged into the darkness, running as fast as her tired body could move.  She couldn't stop running; she had to get away; he may have killed Sally, but he wasn't going to get her.  No way was he going to trap her like he trapped Sally.  No cold-blooded, wife murdering, bastard was going to take his revenge on her.  No way in Hell.  

          The circle of tress loomed before her.  She focused in on the one with a Christmas tree door.  If she could make it to Christmas Town, she would be safe there.  Maybe Orion would be in the small cabin.  The tree came closer and closer into view, and soon she reached the large tree.  The golden knob glittered in the fading sunlight.  Her hand reached for it, and turned, the door swung open, and she looked around before allowing it to suck her in.  

          The white snow fell to the ground endlessly.  River rose from the snow and walked down the small path that Orion and her had walked down in their first time in Christmas Town together.  

          The cabin was just as they had left it, warm and cozy in the cold, the snow falling off its "A" frame roof.  River walked up to the door, and prayed that it would be open.  Just before her hand reached the latch, the door creaked open.  She looked up, and saw the warm face of Orion.  

          "River, what are you doing here?  I thought you were at home with your family." He asked.  

          "Dad was the one, my father, the Pumpkin King, is the murder, he killed mom, it was him, he tried to kill me too." River answered breathlessly.  

          Orion looked at her face, he knew if had to have been a dream, for he had seen the Pumpkin Queen in Halloween Town when he was walking to Christmas Town.  "Come inside, Riv, it's cold outside."

          River nodded and obeyed, "You don't believe me, do you?" she asked as he shut the door behind them.  

          "Are you sure it wasn't the nightmare again?" He asked, following her to the couch in front of the fire.  

          River closed her eyes and thought, "I don't know, it was so real, and I don't remember falling asleep."

          "Riv, I saw your mom in town after you went home, she was fine.  It was the nightmare." Orion told her.  

          "Oh god." River felt her eyes water, and the silent tears roll down her cheeks.  

          "You have to defeat this, River." Orion told her, "You have to overcome your fear."

          "But how?  How can I?  It's controlling my life, and I'm powerless to stop it." River cried.  

          "Next time it comes, don't run away, don't be afraid, and stand up to your fears.  You can defeat this, River, you can if you try." Orion looked deep into her jade eyes.  

          River knew he was right.  She had to face her fears, and defeat this emotional battle, and not return until she was triumphant.  

          "Do you hear me, Riv?" Orion asked, softer this time, almost in a whisper.  

          "Yes, I hear you." She whispered back, "I hear you loud and clear."

          "Good." Orion leaned closer to her, his eyes sliding closed, his head cocked to the side.  

          River murmured something that he couldn't understand, and leaned closer to him as she closed her own eyes.  

          Orion had barley felt her lips against his when the kiss ended abruptly.  River slid down, her head falling past his shoulder, in a deep, and utter sleep.  He sighed, and lay back down on the couch, pulling River closer to him, and falling into a deep sleep himself.  

* * *

          "What do you mean she just jumped out of the window?!" Sally Skellington rose from her chair in the parlor.  

          "I walked in and she yelled something, to get away from her, and that I'd never catch her, then she jumped out of the window." Jack Skellington explained.  

          "She jumped out of the window?" Sally asked again, as dumbfounded as Jack.  

          "To put it bluntly, yes." Jack walked over to her, "Sally, that's how she got out when she ran away."

          Sally looked up at him with questioning eyes.  

          "Her door was locked."

          Sally moaned and fell back into her chair, "What are we going to do, Jack?"

          "I don't know, Sal, I don't know." Jack fell back into his own chair, "I just don't know."

* * *

          Orion awoke early the next morning.  River slept peacefully in his arms, and he was afraid to move, but knew what he had to do.  Silently, and quietly, he slid from underneath her, and replaced the blanket over her.  He walked up the stairs, and into the bedroom, and changed his clothes.  The old stairs creaked as he walked, but River was in a deep sleep, so no noise or movement woke her.  He put out the fire in the fireplace, and walked back over to the couch.  

          River moaned and rolled over in her sleep.  He lifted her, still covered in the blanket, up, and carried her out the door, and into the new fallen snow.  He locked the cabin, and headed down the path back to Christmas Town.  

          The path was quiet, and the only noise was from a wild animal running through the snow-covered trees.  Early in the morning, the town was dark, and everyone lay sleeping peacefully in their beds.  This would make easy passing for the two Halloween residents.  

          The graveyard was dark, and empty, Orion carefully looked around, making sure that there where no other souls around, and then stepped inside, making their way back into Halloween Town.  

          The doors to the mausoleum opened, and the Halloween sun lit up the dark stairway.  Orion emerged, River sleeping peacefully in his arms, unaware of the location change.  He walked though the steel gates and into the city streets.  

          Creatures stopped, and stared.  What was that filth from the ghetto doing caring the Pumpkin Princess?  Some creatures' mouths dropped open.  Other's continued on their way.  Orion continued, feeling the daggers from their eyes, and ignoring them, he came here for a reason, he was a resident here, and he had his rights.  

          A rock flew from the crowd, and hit him in the face.  He turned to the direction it had come from, ignoring the pain for River's sake.  

          Not to far in front of him, stood the hennas figure of Rufus Ceryx.  "**Orion Aeolus Ceryx!  What the Hell do you think your doing?!**" he screeched.  

          Orion felt the anger rising inside of him.  He had wanted nothing to do with his no good father, who could care less where he was, or if he was okay.  He tried his best to keep walking, but the rocks kept hitting him.  Finally, one of the stray rocks hit River's frame.  She jerked awake, startling Orion.  

          "Orion!" she cried, realizing she was being carried, "Orion?  Where are you?"

          Orion stopped, the anger had taken over him now, no one hit the Pumpkin Princess with a rock intended for him.  He set River down on the ground, "Stay here, stay away from him, I'll be right back." He instructed.  He turned back to his father, "**What in the Hell do you think _you're_ doing?!**" he yelled in return.  

          **"What the Hell am I doing?"** Rufus laughed, **"You're the one who kidnapped the princess!"**

          Orion was furious, but he knew it wouldn't do him or River any good to yell back.  He turned, and walked away.  

          **"I'll tell you what I'm doing!"** Rufus cried, **"I'm taking out the trash!  Now come back here and fight like a man!"**

          Those words where the slip of the knife that killed the jack-o-lantern.  Orion turned around, and the fight was on.  

          "Jack!!!" The mayor cried, rushing up the steps of the Skellington mansion as fast as he could, "Jack!!!" he pulled the doorbell repeatedly.  

          The door swung open, "What is now Mayor?" Jack Skellington asked wearily.  

          "There's a fight downtown!  And I think River's down there!" The mayor cried.  

          "I'm coming, show me where it is, Mayor!" Jack ran out the door.  

          When Jack and the mayor arrived at the scene, things where starting to die down somewhat.  

          Rufus Ceryx was nowhere to be found, and Orion Ceryx was lying unconscious in River's arms.  

          Jack ran over to his daughter, "River!" he cried, "What happened?"

          "It's all my fault!" River cried, "I ran away to Christmas Town, and Orion was taking me back here!  Some guy was throwing rocks at him, and one hit me.  If I hadn't have run away, none of this would have happened!  Orion kept walking, he didn't want to fight, but the guy yelled for him to come back and fight likes a man.  He set me down and then the fight started!  Orion was winning, and he turned and came back to me, and the coward punched him in his back, he hit him while his back was turned!  Then he fell down into my arms!" She sobbed.  

          "Shhhh, River, it's not your fault." Jack soothed her, "Now let's get this boy back home." He lifted Orion from the ground and started back to his mansion.  

          River pulled herself to her feet and followed them, stroking Orion's hair as the walked.  

          Sally Skellington turned in the doorway, "What happened to him?" she asked, her blue hand over her mouth.  

          "He was in a fight, come on, let's get him inside." Jack explained quickly.  

          They laid him on the couch, and Sally went and grabbed some towels and something to clean his cuts and bruises with.  

          River buried her head in Orion's shoulder and sobbed, "I'm so sorry, Orion." She whispered.  

          Sally returned with the first aid kit, she handed River a moist washcloth and hugged her, "Glad you decide to come back, don't scare us like that next time, okay?" she smiled.  

          "Sorry about that." River smiled in return, as she placed the cool washcloth on Orion's forehead.  

          Orion moaned quietly, his eyes remained closed, "Riv?" he asked softly, "Rive, Rive, where-"

          "Shhhh, don't talk." Sally shushed him, "You've been in a nasty fight."

          "Rive!" Orion tried to sit up, he groaned, and fell back down, "Is, is, okay?"

          "I'm right here, Orion, I'm okay, it's all right." River moved into his view.  

          "Riv, sorry, so sorry." Orion closed his eyes again, "I, I, sorry, I'm sorry."

          "It's okay, it's not your fault, it was my fault, not yours." River said quietly.  

          "No.  I love you." Orion whispered, and reached his hand out, and tried her tears.  

          River smiled through the tears, and held his hand, "I love you too."

          Orion smiled, and fell into the dark, warm, comfort of eternal sleep. 

          River stayed by his side for hours, unwilling to move until he awakened again.  

          Jack walked up behind her, "River, come here, you need to move, he'll still be there in the morning."

          River looked at him, then back at Orion, then stood, "Dad, let me tell you the whole story, about running away, and everything, I feel really bad about it."

          "I was just about to ask you about that, you're mother wants to know too, and your sister, and your brother, they've really missed you these past few days." Jack smiled and draped his arm around her.  

          "I've missed them too." River smiled, and walked with him into the other room where her family waited for her.  

          River looked around the room at the faces looking back at her.  Echo sat in her favorite velvet chair; Oliver sat on the floor next to her, in his favorite spot; Sally sat in her usual spot on the couch.  "I know I've been out of it the past few days, and I'm sorry for that, but before you say anything, let me explain."

          "So, did you finally snap and become utterly and completely insane?" Oliver asked.  

          "Almost." River smiled sadly, "Almost." She sat down in the middle of the room, facing everyone.  "When the nightmares started, I lost control of my life.  I started to live in fear, I was afraid to go to sleep, afraid to stay awake.  It took control of my life the first time it appeared.  But that is all over now, I'm not afraid anymore.  I had to get away from the house, where the nightmare took place.  When I was walking, I ran into a tall, handsome young man about my age.  I fell down, and felt like an idiot.  He helped me up, and walked me home, asking if I was okay.  His name is Orion.  And he helped me in more ways that he ever imagined by walking me home.  When I was with him, I felt safe from everything.  That was the only reason that I slept when I came home.  Later that night, I awoke to a thumping sound at my window, and the nightmare ended.  Orion had thrown his shoe at my window to wake me up, so that he could show me a beautiful place he knew of.  I got up, and locked the door before jumping out the window to him.  I never had a second thought about going with him, because I felt safe in his presence, even though I had just met him.  We walked to the spiral hill, and looked down on the lights of the city.  It was the most beautiful sight I've ever seen.  And because Orion was there, it was even more special.  He said he knew another beautiful place that he wanted to show me, so we walked though the forest, and to the circle of trees, and we went to Christmas Town.  The snow was falling, there was music in the air, and everything was happy and carefree.  I felt so much better, it was like the heavy weight that was on my shoulders was lifted and I could live again.  Orion took me to a small cabin in the woods.  We went inside, and started a fire.  The warmth called to me, I felt warm, and safe there, and I fell asleep on the couch.  That's when the nightmare struck again." River stopped, her voice was grave.  "It came again, and it was worse than ever.  I woke up screaming, and Orion hugged me, and calmed me down.  I wanted to go home, to that I could be with you guys again, in my own home.  He understood, and said that when he took me there, he didn't expect me to stay with him forever.  He took me home, and when I looked through the gates, the nightmare stared back at me with its cold, dark eyes.  I didn't want to go home anymore, I wanted to stay with Orion where I was safe.  But he didn't give in, he knew what I had to do, and he pushed me to do it, because he really did love me, like he said to me in the cabin.  I knew I had to face my fears, and I did, I came inside and left him behind.  I fell to the floor in exhaustion just after the door closed, and then the nightmare came back.  I found out who mom's killer was this time." River stopped and sucked in a breath.  

          "Who was it, River?  Maybe they're the key to the nightmare." Jack encouraged her to go on.  

          River looked hard at him, "It was you.  You murdered mom, and you came after me, you said it was my turn to die."

          Sally, Oliver, and Echo all turned and looked at him, their expressions asking the question.  

          "Is that why you jumped out the window when I came into the room?" Jack asked, trying to stay calm.  

          "Yes." River answered, "I didn't know it was a dream, I though I had to get away.  I ran away, back to Christmas Town, and back to the cabin.  Orion was there, and he convinced me that it was the nightmare, because he had seen mom on his way back.  I fell asleep in his arms, and when I woke up, I was hit by a rock, and then the fight started."

* * *

          Orion awoke as the sun poured though the windows of the parlor.  He sat up slowly and looked around.  He remembered the fight, and him turning around to come back to River.  Then there was an intense pain in the back, and then darkness.  

          "Glad to see you're awake." A voice came from the doorway, "You where in a pretty nasty fight."

          "I should go, the Pumpkin Queen shouldn't be catering to me." Orion protested and tried to stand.  

          "No, sit.  It's okay; you've been hurt, I don't mind.  You helped River regain control of her life, and not let the nightmare take over.  It's really nice to see her back again.  This is our thanks to you." Sally told him.  

          Orion looked up at her, "I'm not used to such kindness, I wish my father would get out of my life forever, he never was a father to me anyway, he doesn't give a care about me, and I don't have any memory of my mom, she was kidnapped when I was young.  But, thank you, I'm glad to help."

          Sally walked over and sat next to him on the couch, "Do you, know who the man was that started the fight, Orion?"

          Orion was silent for a moment, "What will happen to him?" he asked quietly.  

          "He'll go to jail for a while, and Jack and I will give him Hell." Sally answered, "Why?"

          "He's my father.  His name's Rufus Ceryx, he's the town jeweler.  He, we live in the ghetto, it's easy to find it, there's a sign that says "Ceryx Jewelling" in front of it." Orion told her.  

          "Your father did this to you?" Sally asked in disbelief, "Your own father?"

          "Yes.  He never loved me; he never loved my mother either.  He's a horrible excuse for a creature." Orion looked in her eyes.  

          "Yes, he is.  And Jack and I will defiantly give him his own little slice of Hell for it." Sally assured him, "If you need anything, just call." She stood and headed towards the door.  

          "Where's River?" He asked.  

          "She's sleeping, she'll come see you as soon as she wakes up, I know she will."

          "Thanks, Mrs. Skellington." Orion lay his head back down on the pillow.  

          "Please, it's Sally." The door closed and the room fell silent once again.  

* * *

          River stood in the hall of the Skellington mansion, waiting for the moment to arrive.  "Dad," she turned to her father who was standing next to her, "Promise me something."

          "Anything for my Princess." Jack smiled and hugged her, "What is it?"

          "Promise me that you won't cry.  This is a happy time." River smiled.  

          "I'll try, Riv.  It's just hard to see my little girl not so little anymore, you're all grown up now." Jack touched her cheek.  

          "I'll always be you're little girl.  Now, walk me down the aisle before I faint." River smiled.  

          Jack nodded silently and the two walked down the aisle to the place where Orion was waiting.  

          River and Orion looked into each other's eyes, holding hands.  "I now pronounce you, man, and wife." The mayor smiled, "You may kiss the bride."

          The moment they had both waited for had come, they where married, and would spend the rest of their lives together, forever, and ever, and ever.

          River's eyes snapped open.  Orion sat in a chair next to her bed, "You're awake."

          "Orion!" River smiled and sat up, "You're okay!  I was so worried about you."

          "I could walk yesterday, you've been asleep for three days." Orion smiled, "Good morning."

          "Good morning." River leaned closer to him, "I'm glad you're here."

          "So am I." Orion echoed and leaned closer and kissed her softly, "I love you."

          "I love you too, Orion Aeolus Ceryx." River laid her head on his shoulder.  

          "Did you have pleasant dreams?" He asked of her softly, "You didn't wake up screaming."

          "Yes, we were married, and I made dad promise me he wouldn't cry." River glanced up at him. 

          "We were married?" Orion asked, "That's a big step.  Who was there?"

          "I think we were in our twenties, you looked older.  The mayor married us.  Dad walked me down the aisle, mom walked behind us, Echo was the madden of honor, Ebony, Ivory, were bridesmaids, and Oliver was the candle lighter." River answered.  

          Jack watched the two through the half open door.  "Give them some privacy for crying out loud!" Sally hissed, hitting him with the kitchen towel she was carrying.  

          "River had a dream that they were getting married." Jack raised an eye socket.  

          "She did?!" Sally pushed herself up next to Jack to watch the young lovers.  

* * *

          The next week, everything was back to normal, and it was the first time in a while where the Skellington family had gotten a decent nights sleep.  The house was quiet, and dark, not a soul was up.  Everyone was sound asleep in their beds, dreaming pleasant nightmares.  

          The days were filled with laughter, and joy.  Planning for next Halloween was resumed, with the help of River and Orion.  The two were happy together, going out at night, and talking for hours on end during the day.  

          River felt as if her once shattered life had come back together, with an added piece.  Things were good, and happy, and intended to keep them that way.  

          About two weeks after the fight, and River's last nightmare, Sally and Jack where sitting in the parlor discussing the plans for next Halloween, which was coming closer every day, when River walked in.  

          "Have you seen Orion?" River asked, "He said he was leaving early this morning, but he hasn't come back yet."

          "No, I haven't, I think he left at about six this morning, but I haven't seen him since, have you, Jack?" Sally shook her head.  

          "No I haven't either." Jack shook his head, "Maybe he's in town."

          "Okay, thanks." River turned and walked out of the room and down the steps into the streets of Halloween.  

          Her friends Ebony and Ivory, where standing by town hall, "River!" Ebony called, "Come 'mer!" 

          River walked over to them "Hey, have you guys seen Orion around here anywhere?"

          "No, sorry.  But we've got a question for you." Ivory shook her head.  

          "Haven't seen him.  But what do you think, where having a debate with Dr. Scott, he says that people like things made with rat bones as opposed to snake bones.  Which do you think?  We say snake bones." Ebony shrugged.  

          "Personally I like snake bones, so you haven't seen Orion?" River looked at them.  

          "No we haven't, but thanks for the answer." Ivory waved, "We'll be coming for that party thing next weekend."

          "Bye, see you then." River waved back and walked down the streets.  

          No one in Halloween had seen Orion.  He had simply dropped off the face of the Halloween.  She had checked with the mayor, various residents roaming the streets, and with Dr. Finklestein, it was a stretch, since he didn't get out much, but she was desperate.  She finally gave up looking for him in town and walked through the graveyard and to the spiral hill.  

          When she entered the graveyard, she saw a shadow in the distance, and her memory started to play.  A long time ago, when she was only three or four, she was in the graveyard at night with her father and Lilly, she had seen a shadow in the distance, one just like the one she was looking at now, only in a younger form.  She turned to the mausoleum where she had first gone into the human world, and looked back, the figure was gone.  Just like in the memory.  She walked up to the spiral hill where she had seen the figure.  At the top of the hill, was a single black rose on top of a note.  

          The wind blew, as she picked up the rose and the note.  She looked around; no one except the Skellington's and Orion came to the spiral hill, since it was on Skellington property.  She opened the note and read it to herself.  

_Dear River,_

_          By the time you read this letter, I will be gone.  I left you the black rose as a symbol for our undying love.  I'm sorry I had to leave you like this.  I've left Halloween Town for reasons I prefer not to say.  I do not know when, or if, I will return.  I'm doing this because I'm strong enough to be your man, River Jade Skellington.   I love you, and I always will.  _

_Love,_

_Orion Aeolus Ceryx_

          The note fell from her hands and landed on the ground, blown away by the wind.  The black rose fell to her feet, and a few petals blew in the wind.  And River was left to pick up the pieces of her shattered life.  


End file.
